The great assassin leonardo
by minerchick9087
Summary: what happens when leo gets separated from his brothers and meets an unusual somebody who will eventually help him become the great assassin. sorry I suck at summaries first story plz don't be to mean
1. Chapter 1

The sewers where damp, the sound of dripping water echoed through the tunnels, yet in the distance a small streak of light Shone brightly illuminating the small passage. The light came from a door that was slightly ajar, the room behind it was elegant for being in the sewer a large bamboo mat covered the floor, a large tree that had sprouted from the waste and mud, stood firmly just off from the centre of the room, the walls where nothing flash yet had a few Japanese paintings on them and the far wall had a large mural of what seemed to be a battle, also several weapon holders where mounted on the wall each holding a variety of classic Japanese weaponry.

Knelt at the foot of the tree sat a rat the size of a man wearing a traditional Japanese robe, next to him sat four others not rats but turtles each looked about three, and as they meditated it was clear that they had very different personalities, the one closest to the rat sat quietly, unmoving you'd think he where asleep if not for the uneven pattern of his breathing, next to him sat a slightly darker turtle the for some reason looked angry at something, his features where creased as he frowned at some unknown object and slouched slightly as he let out a long, agitated sigh gaining him a disapproving sigh from the rat and a small snicker from the turtle on his left, this one was a much lighter green and had a face that was infested with freckles he was constantly squirming and looked far too happy this left the final turtle who was much taller than his four brothers and a lot skinnier to, his mouth was slightly parted as he took deep breaths showing the single gap in his teeth.

"Teishi" the rat said in a low voice as to not scare the four turtles, slowly opening their eyes they all turned to look at the rat. "You have done well my sons, but Michelangelo you need to sit still" the freckle covered turtle gave a goofy smile and screeched the back of his head "sorry splinter" giving a small smile splinter dismissed the four. As they all went to sit in the larger open room with what looked to be a kitchen with a small battered old fridge, counters that where covered in grub and an old stove that was so rusty it looked as though it would crumble at the touch, further across there was a dipped aria that had two grimy old couches a fairly clean rug and a TV that sat upon a small crate. Michelangelo launched himself on the couches "finally, I thought that would never end!" Michelangelo half screamed "meditating is a key skill we need to become good ninjas so deal with it" Leonardo said as serious as he could before Raphael pushed him over the futon "blah blah, stop talking and lets go hit sit something I'm sick of sensei tellin me what ta do" he said making his way to the tunnel entrance, "but raph you can't go, sensei told us not to wander the sewers" Donatello stuttered chasing after raph and grabbing his wrist, spinning around raph freed his wrist and pushed Donnie away making him stumble backwards, "listen if ya don't want ta come with me then fine but I'm going whether ya like it or not" raph turned on his heels and stormed out, the three remaining brothers exchanged glances and scrambled after him.

After hours of walking and the occasional wall punching, the four finally reached a large room with a large pool in the centre which appeared to be the drain, the water was murky and green, much resembling goo it flowed into a small grate that led to the outside world providing the only light in the huge room, the walls where coated with pipes moss and mould. the boys where in awe suddenly a smile that starched from ear to ear split across mikey's face "cannonball" he yelled plunging into the murky abyss almost as soon as he jumped in he reappeared coughing and spurting "help, help I cant swim!" sighing Donnie strolled over to Mikey and pulled him out, Leo glanced around "so does anybody know where we are" dread suddenly dawned upon there faces until Donnie mentioned he knew a way home. after about an hour they all decided they should head home, but on the way out raph decided to push Leo into the water, as he had been dead set on not getting in however the drain had started to empty just as Leo got above water level he was dragged back down the strong current whisking him away, raph had tried to go after him but Donnie refused to lose another brother, "what are ya doing that's Leo we need to go get him" raph said freeing himself from Donnie's grip "yea he could get eaten by sewer-gators" mikey whispered earning a death glare from both his elder brothers, "Leo isn't going to get eaten by sewer-gators that's stupid, well go get sensei and look for him, now lets go" Donnie said firmly and dashed off raph and mikey following closely behind.

_meanwhile_

everything was blur, one minute he's with his brothers the next he's being sucked into a giant wormhole of green and now he wakes up in a very unfamiliar part of the sewer. its pitch black and the only thing he can see it two small holes of light beaming from a manhole cover. "Guess that's my only way out" Leo sighed as he climbed the rusty ladder and with a lot of effort he eventually lifted the manhole cover. The light that had been beaming down had been from a street light as the sky was pitch black, the narrow alleyway was shrouded with shadows and then there was a rattling coming from the garbage bins, shaking slightly Leo edged closer and lifted off the lid to revel a small tabby cat, he sighed "just you, I was worried for a second" the small cat meowed and purred contently as Leo stroked it but eventually got startled and ran off as a small clutter drew Leos attention. Staring into the ere darkness he took a deep breath "h-hello" he stuttered internally cursing himself for stuttering, a small trail of blood made its way towards his feet as a large figure emerged, Leos eyes widened in fear as a tiger the size of three men emerged dropping a victim who had somehow lost a finger. it took a few seconds for Leo to comprehend what was going on, once he did he let out an ear piecing scream and ran for dear life, he hadn't a clue where he was going, but anywhere was better than there. he must have ran about twenty seven blocks before he found himself in china town ad took refuge in an old garage, Leo felt like his lungs where about to explode he had d never run so much in his life and he desperately needed water, but for now Leo was quite contempt with just catching his breath.

It had been about five minutes and Leo was about to go find something to drink when the door to the garage was bust to the ground, it was the tiger again, how had he found him Leo shuffled back as if trying to merge with the wall as the tiger headed towards him and picked him up by the edge of his plastron, "I'm not afraid of you" Leo said trying to sound tough but came out as a high pitched squeak, This actually made the tiger chuckle "what's your name kid" he asked his scarlet eyes piercing the dim lighting, Leo was confused to say the least, wasn't he trying to kill him "L-Leo" he managed to choke out the tiger raised an eyebrow and put him down, Leo was still baffled by the whole thing, who was this guy and what did he want also why did he kill that guy, his train of thought was interrupted by the tigers deep voice "well 'Leo' your not bad took me a while to find you and your not too big of a coward, what are you doing out here" should he really trust this guy for all he know he might be trying to kill him to, but he does need to get home, "I'm lost, I got carried away with some water and lost my home, w-will you help me" Leo looked up with hope in his eyes, the tiger seemed startled, but after a few minutes replied "fine but I don't want any crying or wining or whatever other stuff kids do, ok" a smile split across Leos face as he gave an over exaggerated nod and made himself dizzy, the tiger let out a sigh and they sat off "oh hey, mister, what's your name" the tiger stopped dead and was silent for a few seconds "tiger claw"


	2. important plz read

IMPORTANT

ok so before I continue I wanted to make a few things clear to avoid confusion

1. the shredder, razar, fish face, stockman fly and any of the foot aren't huge parts of the story and will rarely be mentioned, as for the story itself it will revolve around the idea that shredder and the foot aren't there, no vendettas, no hiring tiger claw ect...

2. Karai is already with the turtles as she was never taken, thus will be mentioned quite often.

3. Usagi for those who don't know is a character from the 2003 series I just merged him into my 2012 fiction as for his daughter and the leader of the assassin group they are my oc's just so you know

4. This story is not based on the Tv series, by this i mean non of the events that occurred in the show that are krang, shredder or mutagen related take place in the fiction, mutants (or species e.g. human-foxes) are accepted in the world

5. Finally, I'm am very sorry if my grammar or spelling is a bit off, I'm only 15 and incapable of using the English language correctly

well that's everything, thanks for reading this I try to post daily so the next chapter should be out tomorrow please tell me if there's anything I can improve on it would be much appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

_Back in the lair_

"sensei, sensei, sensei!" the three turtles sang out in unison as they dashed into the lair, "what is the matter my sons, and were is your brother?" splinter asked in a very calm tone Raph froze and slowly looked up, Karai was looking wide eyed as she waited to hear what was going on, taking a deep breath Raph began to babble through what had happened and explaining how Leo had gotten washed away. After he had finished the room was deadly silent for what seemed like hours until a high pitched famine voice cut in "so you disobeyed daddy and lost Leo because your where grumpy?" Karai asked trying to make sense of the gibberish her younger brother had just produced, "it would appear so, Raphael I will talk to you later but for now we must find your brother" and with that everyone scurried out of the lair in search of Leo. "Leo, Leo, big bro where are you" mikeys voice echoed through the tunnels as he plonked himself on the ground, they had been searching for hours yet hadn't found a single sign of Leo, *yawn* "sensei im tired" this had to have been the third time Donnie had complained about wanting to go to sleep and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open, even splinter had to admit, time was getting on and it would be better to search for Leonardo with a good nights rest under his belt "very well, we shall continue searching in the morning" so they set of home, he just hoped Leonardo was ok.

BEEP, BEEP eight am, they had stopped searching nine hours ago and splinter hadn't slept a wink he had been far too worried about his son to sleep, he got up and headed to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. A few eggs and some toast later six plates of scrambled eggs and toast lay on the counter, he had forgotten Leonardo was not here and had accidently made him a plate, Michelangelo would make quick work or any leftovers, once everyone had had there share they all headed out but one they reached the first fork in the tunnels Donnie suggested they spilt up and cover more ground, he had just made some trackers out of old cell phone he had found so no one would get lost. After they chose there groups they set off, raph and Karai went left splinter mikey and Donnie took right. after about half an hour Raph had spotted something, a streak of light in the distance "hey look, sunshine" he said walking towards it Karai following a few steps behind. "I think this is a portal, it leads to a big city with giant towers and metal monsters that go vroom" she had seen a place like this in a movie but didn't think it existed, "should we go up or call splinter?" Karai pondered on the question for a while before reaching for the thingamabob Donnie had gave them and pressed the button with a phone on it

_elsewhere_

the small device in Donnie's hand started flashing, looking at the screen a small pink dot appeared, "Karai must have found something" he yelled a gin on his face maybe it was Leo, he would soon find out as they started heading to the location of the dot. When they finally arrived what he saw confused him to say the least, Raph and Karai where just standing looking at a circle of light "no Raph, Karai, don't go to the light stay with me bro" mikey exclaimed as he dive tackled raph launching them both into the sewage water. "get offa me ya little twerp" Raph screamed chucking mikey aside, "miwa why did you call" all the attention was drawn to Karai "we found a portal and a broken sewer drain" she beamed happily quite proud of her detective skills, splinter took a moment to look around, Karai was right there was a good chance Leonardo had came through here but he couldn't take these four with him they could get hurt, he would have to take them back to the lair, he had put on some movies and give them some food to keep them occupied, though he wasn't very happy with the idea of leaving four toddlers on there own he didn't have much of a choice, so one he had taken care of the children he went to the surface in search of Leonardo.


	4. Chapter 3

Tiger claw sighed as he lay the small turtle onto the sofa and covered him with a quilt, they had been searching all night for something Leo recognised but had came up empty handed, at about eleven Leo had drifted off on his shoulder, so he headed home now here they where tiger claw made sure Leo was ok before switching off the light and going to bed himself. The next morning Leo woke up at about six but after a quick look around his surrounding started to panic where was he what happened, then he remembered a tiger and raph, pushing him into water a door opened and Leo whipped his head around, letting out a sigh when he realised it was just tiger claw. "mister tiger claw where are we" taking another look around, "my home, why you dint like it" tiger claw growled making Leo jump "what no, no, no that not what I meant well it is but.." Leos helpless fumbling was interrupted by tiger claws laughter, "calm yourself I was joking" still chuckling as he made his way to the kitchen and threw a fish in a pan, "you like toast?" he asked holding up a loaf of bread, Leo nodded shyly as tiger claw slid in two slices. They both enjoyed breakfast tiger claw his fish and Leo his toast, once they where done tiger claw started asking Leo about his family and was surprised to hear he didn't really have a father but a sensei who he looked up to as a father, a sister and three brothers, "so this sensei what does he teach you" tiger claw was curious what a man could teach a three year old boy if it was anything to do with fighting he might have something they could do for the rest of the day, "well he taught us to meditate and he's started talking about this ninjitsu stuff, its really cool" he explained excitedly, tiger claw had a plan. It was getting late again, after Leo had explained about ninjitsu they had started practicing, just some basics of course but quickly progressed to some slightly more difficult ones, Leo had tripped over his own feet a few times and fell flat on his face, tiger claw thought that like any normal toddler he would cry, but he didn't instead he got up and brushed it off like nothing. Time however had quickly gotten away from them and they where soon back on the search of anything familiar, this went on for three days before finally there was a brake through. It had been a long night and they where just about to call it a night when they saw something in the distance "sensei!" Leo exclaimed a wide grin on his face he could finally go home he jumped of tiger claws shoulder butt just as he was about to run off he turned around "h-hey mister tiger claw, I was just wondering if maybe I could come visit sometime and train with you" tiger claw pondered for a moment and gave a quick glance to the rat in the distance who was slowly getting closer, what harm could allowing him to visit do "but of course you can" Leo had just became a light bulb, he beamed with happiness giving tiger claw a quick hug before dashing off "thank you, see you later!" and with that he ran off to his sensei where the two quickly disappeared, tiger claw stood for a while not doing anything he just stood "se ya later kid" he said quietly before dashing off himself.

He had just about turned the entire city upside-down and still came out without Leonardo, he had been searching for days but wasn't going to abandon hope in fining his lost son. He stopped and sighed and looked up to the starry sky, prying his son was ok "sensei", his ears where deceiving him it couldn't be "sensei" it got louder, he whipped around to see a small turtle hoping over the gap between buildings "Leonardo" he sighed, his son was ok, grabbing Leo in a hug they headed back to the lair. They got back to the lair eventually and where both exhausted "get some rest my son i shall see you in the Moring" they both bowed and went there separate ways. "AHHHHH" on this particular morning Raphael had the pleasure of being woken up by a shrieking Karai, a magical being that was extremely hyper. He hated Sundays. Apparently both Donnie and mikey where also awake "Leo!" they cried at this his eyes shot open, the scene he saw was extremely disturbing, Karai had him in a hug head lock, Mikey had wrapped himself around his torso and Donnie had them all in one big hug. He hated Sundays. So after a big long reunion and Leo explaining everything, leaving out the part that the man who helped him was a 7ft tall tiger Details, details, but everyone was happy, things where back to normal and training was back on its usual schedule. But Leo was keeping secrets.

_Two years later_

It had been two years since the whole lost Leo ordeal everyone had been training with there weapons that they had been given last year, Leo and Karai where proud to say they wielded katana blades or swords as they said, Donnie had chosen the naginata, but he cant pronounce that so he just calls it a bō staff, Raphael chose the sais because he liked quick up close combat and finally mikey who had chosen the nunchaku or nunchucks as he said nunchaku sounded like something his character yoshi said in his game. they had became quite skilled with there weapons especially Leonardo who had been getting extra lessons from tiger claw for the past two years, they had became quite close, tiger claw even took him on missions some times, it was cool to watch even though he had felt a bit unsure after he watched tiger claw take out his target for the first time, the beheading was brutal, but he got used to it. Over the course of time he and Karai had became really good friends and where hanging out allot more, Donnie's experiments had gradually became more and more insane as time went on, just the other day he made a bug camera, and raph screamed like a girl, it was hilarious, also mikey had gotten into a habit of throwing water bombs, no one knew how why or where he kept them but out of no where "prank master strikes again" followed by a brief dance before he would have to run from the unfortunate victim, usually Raph, life was bliss, until later that night. Leo was sneaking out to go to tiger claws, he had said that Leo could help take out some of the lackeys as he was five now and more than capable of wielding a weapon, he hadn't been this exited since he and Kari shows a common inters in comics, when he got there it was around midnight, as soon as he got in he and tiger claw started getting dressed, there usual clothes where too bright, tiger claw wore his same skinny pants with a large belt that held a gun and a small dagger, on his back was a sheathed katana blade however wore a sleeveless black hoodie that had a small golden fox head embroiled on the left side with a dark blue under shirt also instead of his blue scarf he wore a black and light gray one. Leo on the other hand replaced his usual blue bandana for a black one that faded to a dull blue at the tips, his usual elbow and knee pads where removed and instead left bare as black fighting tape replaced his white tape and covered from just above his knee to just below his shell the same went for his wrists and a small part of his upper arm, his shoulders where protected with two metal plates, finally his usual belt was now that resembling tiger claws with many pouches, a small dagger yet no gun for obvious reasons, his two katanas rested sheathed on his back, there blue grips had a black mist effect. Once they where ready they headed towards the building a man named haiku matsumoto apparently someone who deals in dark arts and witch craft, some are born with powers others want them and go through experiments to get them, this man supplies that experimenters with what they need and that's against the law, so tiger claws going to go take him out. The guy was hiding in the factory estate, the place actually looked ok if you took away the twenty guards on the outside, god only knows how many where inside. Tiger claw gave the signal and Leo sprung into action moving with the shadows, quick slices eliminated the targets quickly, they key was to stay in the shadows and keep moving. Inside they took out the cameras with some shrunken's and took out about sixty guards on the way to the main door, behind this door was the man on to, the big boss, "Stay out here, I don't want you to get hurt, this man is more dangerous than any before" Leo simply gave a quick nod and took a defensive position, keeping watch. Inside tiger claw moved quickly from corner to corner staying out of the light, haiku was occupied with paper work, slowly tiger claw crept up be hind him dagger at the ready, when suddenly haiku spun around and kicked the knife out his hand, tiger claw took a few paces back drawing his katana, from under his desk haiku pulled two small double ended sickles, about the size of Raphs sais but with two scythe like blades on either end, and ran toward tiger claw spinning them wildly he aimed for tiger claws wrist but was quickly deflected and knocked back, they both charged metal clashing, neither of the two hitting a hit in, but then tiger claw changed tactics and went for a leg sweep making haiku jump tiger claw took the opportunity and punched him in the gut sending him flying into a bookcase making a small jar of gray goo wobble closer to the edge. when haiku looked up tiger claw was running at him, quickly regaining his composure he rolled out the way sending tiger claw skidding into the bookcase, the jar wobbling closer, haiku took the opportunity to charge again looking like he was aiming for tiger claws legs, realising what was happing tiger claw went to shield himself bet last minute haiku changed and jumped instead knocking tiger claw square on the head and to the ground, he placed a foot on tiger claws back an laughed manically drawing Leos attention, he peered in and saw what was going on, debating weather or not to go help, he chose to help, he slid into the room as haiku was giving his victory speech that bad guys do in the movies, and his behind a plant and took a few deep breaths, and pounced soaring through the air with his dagger, startling haiku enough that he forgot tor shield his neck and with one quick slice there was blood everywhere, but with his dying move haiku slammed Leo into the bookcase unfortunately tipping the gray ooze onto him "YAHHHHHH" Leo let out a scream of pain as the goo sunk into his skin leaving a misty residue behind. Leo was now crying in pain, tiger claw had gotten to his senses, and quickly cut of haikus finger as proof he was dead, then scooped up Leonardo who had tears rolling down his cheeks andwas now shrouded in a small amount of mist that was seeping from his body and sprinted home a trail of mist following them.


	5. Chapter 4

The lair was dead silent and very dark, yet if you squinted you could make out the faint outlines of furniture, in the bedroom Mikey lay awake staring blankly at the door, he had woken up when he herd someone leave the room and found that Leo was gone, he still wasn't back and for some reason mikey couldn't sleep knowing his big bro was out there somewhere, it had been the same two years ago, so he just sat watching the door like Leo was about to burst through singing and dancing. As the hours ticked by and seven am approached Leo still wasn't back, Karai had sat up and was now giving mikey a quizzical look, switching between him and the door, finally settling on the door as she waited for what ever he was waiting for. Another hour passed and everyone was awake, as the smell of pancakes drifted into the room everybody dashed out, usually mikey was the first there no questions but this but this time he got up slowly and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen, he didn't know what it was but something wasn't right, something felt off, like something had happened but he didn't know what. Mikey sat himself upon the stool looking down at the mountain of pancakes in front of him and pushing them away, at this a chorus of gasps echoed through the sewer, "dude what's up ya always eat yer pancakes" raph said swallowing the small forkful of syrup with a piece of pancake in it "im just not hungry bro" he replied simply. Donnie frowned as he examined the scene in front of him splinter sat to his left, mikey to his right, raph next to mikey and Karai opposite him "where's Leo?" he said finally, everyone looked to the empty seat next to splinter mikeys eyes widened "err he, he um inst feeling well" he lied, even though he knew he should tell splinter that Leo left last night he wasn't about to squeal on his bro, luckily they bought it though he wasn't sure how long he could cover for Leo.

_Tiger claws_

He hadn't been able to do much, tiger claw didn't even know what was wrong let alone how to fix it, the best he could do was put a cool flannel on Leos head and bandage a few cuts, Leos breathing was heavy and ragged, he also seemed to be producing a smoke or mist of some sort tiger claw had tried everything but it wouldn't stop, he had been debating trying to find this sensei, but thought it wiser not to leave Leo alone for too long, he had sent a letter to the Bermuda base scientists, if anyone would know anything it would be them, they where the ones who informed mistress Koyama of Haiku. Now all that was left was to find out what to do with Leo, he couldn't keep him too long, his family would worry there had to be some way, then he saw something it looked like a cell phone but not at the same time, it looked wired but it was a phone non the less, he first considered calling but quickly realised that wouldn't help so he sent a text to the first person on the list telling them he went to visit a friend for a couple of days, that should buy him some time. for now all he could do was wait.

It had been one day and Leo was not looking any better, he had gone from a colourful green to a dull grey, his breathing was laboured, he looked just about ready to die, his brothers had told him to keep them updated and be safe, there was just one more thing and it came at two pm. a small yellowish brown envelope with a red blood seal and a small fox head imprinted into it, it was from the scientists at the lab

'Get here ASAP, also bring the boy.

p.s mistress wants to speak with you

Flynn'

This couldn't be good.

It took half and hour but he eventually arrived at the base it didn't look like mutch just a yacht in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, not suspicious at all. tiger claw entered a small door that would usually lead to the hull instead led to a glass elevator he pressed the G button and the lift started zooming down. It took a few minutes but they finally got there, The Bermuda base, as the door opened a stunning sight was revelled a huge room, the cream marble floor was like a mirror, the room itself was littered with people here and there sofas in the corners the odd decorative plant but in the middle stood a grand masterpiece, a huge fountain that nearly touched the ceiling on the fountain where sculptures and statues of assassins and mercenaries a pack of wolfs and some horses the whole thing was made of black crystals lined with gold and any eyes where made of a ruby gemstone, there was a second floor with railings also made up of the black crystal lined with gold, there where many corridors each as huge and marvels as the main room with a blood red carpet stretched down the middle and around the fountain providing a sort of walkway so you didn't have to touch the cold marble floor the walls where also lined with huge windows that provided a glorious view of the ocean floor and the colourful fish, tiger claw headed for the corridor on the right that lead down a set of stairs to some very out of place doors, they where bight white and very futuristic, tiger claw quickly typed in a four digit code and dashed in "ah tiger claw, do you have the boy" he was instantly greeted by Flynn the main scientist/doctor. He took Leo and lay him on a table hooking him up to all sorts of machinery, a heart monitor started and Flynn spun on his heals "So by the looks of things, he's been infected with biological DNA replicators, the stuff used in the chemicals of the metaphilion, you know the stuff used to give people powers. On the bright side he'll be ok, on the bad side we don't know how it will effect him or what kind of power he has, from your description it could be fire related or mist arts but we wont know until he wakes up, until then I do believe mistress Koyama wanted to speak with you" tiger claw was speechless all he could do was nod and leave he only hoped Leo was ok.

Tiger claw approached a large set of double door crafted out of a dark mahogany wood, the detail on the door was beautiful with little flowers and branches sprouting everywhere, the door was very misleading, it didn't quite prepare you for the terrifying feeling you would soon feel in your gut, taking a deep breath he pushed opened the doors and walked towards the centre of the room before kneeling on one knee, in front of him where three stairs that didn't go any further than the width of the carpet walkway before turning and making a sort of raised pedestal that held a throne that much resembled the door but with a small red cushion to sit on. Mistress Koyama stood from her throne, she was a fox about 5ft tall and very bony, her fur was a chestnut red-orange she had white paws and her bushy tail had a white and black tip, she had a black snout and a brown ring around her right eye and one brown ear she waked on her hind legs, of course, and wore black leggings with metal plates on her upper and lower leg for protection she also wore a matte grey chest plate on her left side her shoulder was bare and her arm had nothing but black fighting tape on going all the way to her wrist before reaching her hand witch wore a small gauntlet, her right side was the same except her shoulder had a large spiked metal plate around her waist she wore a green wrap that matched her eyes, her voice was cold and stern "I have been informed that not only have you endangered civilian life but also took the civilian with you and he made the kill, now I don't care for explanations but if you want to live you will comply with these rules to make up for your horrible mitake, one the boy is to join the ranks as an assassin" tiger claw was about to object but found the blade of an axe against his neck "problem?" she questioned tiger claw only shook his head, "then I shall continue two, you will train him as this is your fault, do you agree to these terms?" she asked although she already knew the answer "yes mistress" he replied solemnly "the you are dismissed start training him as soon as he is capable" and with that she removed the axe from his neck and walked back to her throne, tiger claw simply stood, bowed and left. He had been lost in his thoughts, he had been heading back to the lab reviewing the meeting he just had, poor Leonardo, he was so young but he didn't have a choice, as tiger claw rounded the next corner he bumped into a familiar figure "Usagi?" what was he doing here, last anyone checked Usagi was on a training exercise and had been for a couple of years now, must have finished, the white rabbit was 6ft and wearing Chinese martial arts gear, the shirt just reached past the top of his pants with shining silver buttons, the edge of the sleeves and pants had a small white strips on the edges and embroided on the left side of the shirt was a golden fox head, he also wielded a katana but his was much longer almost as tall as him his ears where flopped back behind his head and stretched down to his knees, "tiger claw, old friend its been a while what are you doing here" the rabbit had a big smile, happy to see his old friend "well, there's this kid Leonardo I met a while back now I have to train him because he killed haiku and got goo spilled on him, what about you where have you been hiding, tiger claw poked Usagi on the forehead but his hand was soon batted away by a chuckling rabbit "I've been in Beijing, training, I told you, honestly your useless, anyway tell me some more about this Leonardo how old is he?" Usagi asked cocking his head to the side *sigh* "he's five" at this Usagi striated, his eyes widened "five you say, how about this, ill help you train him" tiger claw frowned "why would you want to help me train him?" it not as if Usagi didn't have better things to be doing "well I was thinking he and my daughter Roxie could train together id be more than willing to help but if you'd rather not" tiger claw didn't know Usagi had a daughter where was the harm in letting him help "fine but I need to know something" he asked in all seriousness, Usagi gave a small smile to continue "Roxie?" Tiger claw asked chuckling lightly, Usagi slouched visibly and his once happy face was now a frown "her mother was persistent on the name" he said through gritted teeth, Glaring up at tiger claw "well then let the training start as soon as Leos ready" and with that they exchanged smiles and went there separate ways.


	6. Chapter 5

The night had been very unproductive, all tiger claw had done was sit in a chair in the lab watching over Leo in case he woke up, Flynn had instructed him that if he started to produce mist again just dab him with a wet cloth and at around seven he messaged the brothers saying all was fine, but to put it briefly he was bored, Leo hadn't woken up and he wasn't about to just leave him, so he was stuck there just waiting, until eleven when Leo started to stir "where am I?" looking around slowly eventually landing on tiger claw patently awaiting his answer, but now there was a problem when should he tell Leo about what happened how he now had powers of some form that he now had to become an assassin, it would be a lot to take on bored, so he started with the simple stuff and decided to work his way up, "well your in the Bermuda base, where I work, um you had an accident involving some goo, but you'll be fine" he added quickly, he just hoped Leo would take the news ok, "because big, strong tiger claw protected me from all the bad stuff right." crap. tiger claw put on his best fake smile "heh well you see kid um.." tiger claw looked around the room scratching his head as if hed find a magical answer hidden somewhere, but to no avail "well when that goo fell on you it kind of, um, might of just maybe ya know given you some powers" he said quietly, but Leo simply looked confused "what kind of powers" at that point Flynn came to save the day "well we don't know yet, that's why we need your help" he said lightly bumping him on the shoulder smiling kindly. He kneeled in front of Leo "ok all I need you to do is hold out your hand, and then think really really hard about something happening to it, think you can do that" he said smiling, Flynn was always better with children, Leo gave an enthusiastic nod then held out his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, at first nothing happened but then a small trail of fog emitted from his palm, then out of nowhere his whole hand combust into a huge ball of mist, it resembled fire but didn't burn or emit light, also it was mist, big difference, "extraordinary, absolutely marvellous" Flynn exclaimed, Leo opened his eyes and his hand returned to normal, "ok I know just what this is, a friend of mine had it, normally the mist arts ability would allow invisibility, access through small gaps and the ability to shroud oneself in a shield of fog however the power seems to be mixed with some fire arts meaning he can also teleport, fly for short periods of time like a big jump and his mist could engulf a room, like fire spreading, if im correct he could also use it like a misty snake to capture someone, with the right training of course" both Leonardo and tiger claw where speechless "that's, awesome!"

well at least Leo wasn't mad, "Leonardo there is one more thing" Leos face turned serious as he looked at tiger claw "as you where the one that killed Haiku you are being made to join the ranks as an assassin, I shall be training you along with an old friend of mine and his daughter" Leos face dropped in seconds, "what about my family?" he asked, heart broken at this Flynn piped up "oh don't worry you'll be able to go back during the day, but on a night you need to be here, also you cant tell them about this you understand" Leo nodded shyly "ok" Flynn patted his back, a small smile on his face, he felt sorry for the kid not like he could do anything but he wished he could.

Later that day after Leo had been given the all clear by Flynn he and tiger claw headed to the dojo, the room was magnificent, not as traditional Japanese as his own but still had the feeling, the floor was made entirely of bamboo with several large carpets for training on, each had a wooden dummy, mounted on the wall where swords and parts of armour, at the back there was a large open cupboard that held dozens of weapons, both wood and metal, pieces of leather armour and other things like smoke bombs and shuriken and there was a few windows that provided a nice view. tiger claw told Leo to wait on the matt closest to the door while he got some things from the cupboard, as he was doing that two rabbits walked in, one was clearly older white fur and quite long ears the other looked about Leo's age, she was a cream colour, her paws where a very dark brown that slowly faded to the cream that covered the rest of her body, her small snout was completely white like her left ear that bore a single black spot right in the middle, her ears dragged along the floor behind her and at the end where tied together with a small pink bow, unlike her father, or who Leo presumed was her father, she wore casual clothes, baggy green combat pants with a brown belt and a loose white tank top, her father turned and talked to her, then she started to walk over to Leo "hi, Im Roxie, you must be Leo, right?" Leo nodded slowly, her voice was very high pitched even higher than Karai's and her eyes where a bright purple that contrasted with her fair coloured fur "nice to meet you Roxie" he finally managed, yet she still smiled enthusiastically, apparently she was a very happy person, eventually tiger claw and the other rabbit came back and they started to train, it was like this for a few days before Leo started to go home during the day, when he got back he was immediately asked who this friend was, tiger claw had told him about the texts so Leo told them his friend was Roxie, it wasn't a total lie but every night he would sneek out and meet tiger claw to go training, he and Roxie where learning experienced moves and how to use there powers properly and over time he and Roxie became great friends, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.


	7. Chapter 6

_Three years later (The turtles are 8 now btw)_

What was he doing that was so important, Leo had been sneaking out on nights for some reason, and Raph was very suspicious what could be so important that mister goody three toes would disobey splinter, right now he didn't know but he would be dammed if he didn't find out what it was, he had talked to Karai yesterday she said Leo had been acting strange, they where still close but they mostly texted now, Donnie suggested it might be this new friend of his, there was currently a big debate about the whole thing "ok but has anyone actually seen this 'Roxie" Karai put extra emphasis on Roxies name "yea how do we know this chicks even real, Leo could just be maken her up" raph stated, he was getting mad and really wished they could just confront Leo but it was the weekend and he spent that time with this so called friend of his, "dudes lets all calm down, im sure Leo has a super cool reason that he'll tell us when he gets back" with that mikey folded his arms and stood there looking smug, the other three looked at each other and agreed "ok but when he gets back we are talking to him about this" Donnie said picking up his computer and finished typing up his research, Raph and Karai just went there separate ways.

_Elsewhere_

Leo had to admit he felt a little more than scared, he had been on thousands of missions with tiger claw before and over time he had finally started to get the hang of his powers, it was all in the head, and if it came to it he could take out ten men without weapons but it was usually tiger claw that made the big kill, not this time. It was Leos first solo mission, he knew exactly whet to do it was just the fear that if he screwed up hed be toast, so far hed had done ok, hed taken out the twelve guards patrolling the perimeter with ease. He jumped up and sliced the two headlights that lit up on the courtyard and misted his way into the mansion going through the small gap at the bottom of the door, he got to a corner and looked down the corridor five men three cameras, easy, he jumped out quickly throwing knives at the cameras dashed from wall to wall avoiding the bullets jumping over one man, sliding on the ground knocking him off his feet and kicking him down the corridor narrowly dodging more bullet fire, dashing forward he jumped and split kick two more guys in the head knocking them into the wall then disappearing into smoke later repapering slicing the heads of the remaining two, looking back the once neat corridor was a bomb site, bullet wholes and blood splatters all over the wall, three broken cameras and many shattered pots, he smirked at his good work and continued his mission. Finally he reached the office doors, he hadn't bumped into too much trouble just a few more cameras and about a dozen more men that he made quick work of, he slid open the door and crept into the room, hugging the wall, the man currently had a guest, Leo would have to be careful not to involve the civilian, he was about to head to a darker part of the room when out of nowhere a large blade planted itself into the wall, narrowly missing his head, the two men turned around, one was quite pudgy with a large ginger beard and fuzzy ginger hair that went to his shoulders, the other was a lot taller and no where near a fat yet he had no hair in fact half his face looked as though it had burned off he wore spiky metal armour that looked very heavy. Leo let out an audible gulp, he knew the fat one was Collin Barbaido, his target but Leo didn't know the other one, must have been and friend of some sort, so he thought rationally take out the target and get out, he quickly pulled out his dagger and darted around the room finally getting round to the fireplace and using it as a push off heading strait for Collin but instead received a punch in the head sending him flying into the desk his dagger into the bookcase, just as he was getting up he got a metal foot in the gut, he had to focus and get to his dagger which was hard as he had a pain in his chest that demanded to be noticed and there was a fat dwarf heading his way with a pocket knife, he looked at his dagger and tried his very hardest to image himself there, the pain in his chest was extremity distracting but he tried to stay focused Collin leaped into the air grasping the pocket knife in both hands plummeting to the ground, the knife hitting nothing but the ground, Collins eyes widened "w-where did he go?" looking round frantically in the commotion Leo popped up behind him and sliced right down the middle of him, quickly Leo cut a finger as proof of Collins death and teleported to the gate just outside the house, taking a small break to collect himself before heading back to the base.

Leonardo walked calmly to the centre of the room and kneeled before a grand throne, he had learned a while ago how to act in the presence of mistress koyama, "was your mission successful" she asked blandly "yes mistress replied loudly, Leo had learned not to 'mumble' "the evidence?" he asked holding out her hand, Leo stood and walked over handing her the small pouch that contained the finger "you are dismissed, no training tonight, go home" koyama instructed, Leonardo briskly bowed and left. once he was out the room he ran for the elevator and dashed home. It was midnight when he got back, he had snuck tiger claw's to change his outfit and then continued home, he had gotten used to the lair being dark when he got back and had memorised the amount of steps it took to get from the entrance to his door, 7. once he felt the moist wall change to cold metal he pushed open the door and immediately turned right towards his bed, once he found it he flopped down and passed out. When Donnie woke up that morning he notices two things, one Mikey was on the floor covered in popcorn, two Leo was home, this meant he would soon be woken up and bombarded with questions, poor Leo. So after breakfast they sat Leo down and the interview began "so Leo, who's this Roxie and why haven't we seen her around" Karai asked sceptically "she's my friend and she doesn't want to come down to the sewers" Leo replied quite insulted at his families lack of respect for his privacy "yea well we aint buyin it" Raph burst out, getting sick of the excuses Leo had been pulling out lately "oh yea well how about you all just stay out of my personal life!" he screamed before storming out of the lair, he just wondered how much longer he could keep this up.

After that morning his brothers and Karai had backed off, though he suspected they where still suspicious, that night he got another mission from Koyama and he handle it with ease, the process of going out on a night and being back during the day went on for a whole eight years before one day he slipped up.


	8. Chapter 7

It had been a few years and everyone had fallen into a routine, during the day the four brothers would go up to the city with their sister and two new friends they had met a while back when they had gone to a coffee shop since then April and Donnie had started dating and raph had finally found a friend to shout and scream at about the football scores which made everyone happy well apart from Casey who would get screamed at about twice a week, Mikey had adopted an ice cream cat, who only god knows how it was created, strange creature, Leo and Karai's relationship was weird to say the least you couldn't call them enemies because they were best friends but they were constantly bickering, but they got along and that's all that really mattered. However at night when everyone was either asleep or watching the late night horrors Leo snuck out to Tiger claws to collect his armour and head out on a mission, not much had changed in the way of armour he still had the fighting tape and the dark colours the only addition was a huge scarf that was fit to call itself a light quilt, over time it had gotten worn and burnt not that it was in mint condition to start with it was a navy black colour that faded to grey at the ends, he had gotten it on a group mission with Tiger claw, Usage and Roxie the building had started to burn and in return for saving woman who was working a few floors down she gave him her scarf, mistress hadn't been too pleased about civilian involvement but he didn't mind. Leo had made quite a name for himself in the assassin community, in fact people had started calling him The Mist, he thought it was stupid but he never complained also about two years ago he had finally gotten his own jet pack, which he immediately painted to match his swords, black and blue. Unfortunately he was very unhappy this particular evening, this mission was meant to be carried out with Roxie because there are two guys however she is currently handling paperwork after she blew up the science lab trying to make more blinding gas and mixed up the chemicals, so Leo was going solo on this one, he let out a depressed sigh, Tiger claw looked over his shoulder "don't be so down Smokey you've had worse" Leo turned and glared Tiger claw had adopted that name not long after he had accidently destroyed the kitchen because his hand decide disappear "it's not that, Koyama has been on my case a lot lately and everyone getting on my nerves asking questions and I was hoping that for once there would be a stress free mission" it had been a long day and Leo had just about had enough he let out a sigh and left before tiger claw could reply.

It was a fairly normal night, raph and Casey where watching the football Mikey was making so strange concoction in the kitchen Karai in the dojo and Donnie sitting next to me on the laptop, Leo was out as usual, Raph and Casey had erupted as Miami dolphins scored the winning try the game ended at 14-6. "Shut up!" came the angered reply from Karai in the dojo, and then Mikey walked in with his 'masterpiece' of a pizza topped with everything. For the rest of the night we just talked, laughed and watched a stupid reality TV show, until we heard a small clatter down the sewer tunnel Karai switched off the TV we all wait in anticipation for whatever the noise was, suddenly a very exhausted Leo stumbled through the door and flopped on the spare sofa and fell asleep without acknowledging their presence despite mikey shouting his name, but he was wearing very different clothing, he wore black and metal armour a long black scarf his nice blue bandana was black also on the black chest piece had a small golden fox sewn into it, everything about what he was wearing was dark and evil. After a few minutes they decided to go get splinter. As splinter walked in what he saw shocked him, his eldest son lay sleeping covered in cuts and bruises and wearing dark armour "what has happened?" he asked examining the wounds "we don't know he came in like this" Donnie replied, dabbing a wet cloth on Leos head. Suddenly splinters eyes widened and he gasped "what's wrong father" Karai asked with concern "that" he said pointing at the sewn fox on the chest piece "I know that symbol, it belongs to a clan run by a heartless woman" everyone glanced at each other and back to splinter "so who is she?" raph slowly asked, breaking the silence Yuki Koyama ,leader of the fox tribe, a group of assassins, she helped win the great clan war but betrayed me for self-interest" Splinters words hung in the air before it clicked "wait, so Leos an assassin?" Mikey asked looking very confused, this would explain a lot though April had only known that family for a few years now but Leos late nights had caught her interest from the start "awesome" Casey beamed gaining him evil glares from everyone "I, I mean, oh no" he stuttered sinking into the chair trying to disappeared, "so how long has this been going on, I mean you said that Leos been going out late at night since you where kids" Aprils voice rung through their heads, she was right ever since he had went missing he would sneak out, they learned this after they bribed Mikey with pizza to find out what was wrong when they were young, but that was beside the point if Leo had been an assassin since they were kids that would mean that he has been killing people since they were children right under their noses "so what are we gonna do" Karai asked flatly her eyes never leaving her big brother "a wise choice would not be to confront him, if he wanted us to know he would tell us" splinter suggested "then why don't we follow him see who he meets, what he does", "first good idea you've had all day" raph fist bumped Casey as they snickered "ok then, all in favour say I" "I" came the loud reply from everyone else "operation night watch is a go" Mikey burst out happily.

His eyes refused to open it felt like someone had glued them shut. Last night had been a disaster, sure he got the job done but he got the crap beaten out of him in the process, just his luck the two targets where masters of magic dust , that hypnotic powder had done a number on him, but eventually a window of opportunity opened and off came their heads, and fingers. After the fight he couldn't remember much of what happened, his head was throbbing, his legs were like lead and before he passed out he remembered Mikey shouting his name, wait had he gone to tiger claws before he came home, his eyes shot open "crud" he said after a quick glance at himself, this wasn't good, did his family know more to the point did splinter know, he knew that koyama hated him at first because of his attachment to splinter due to the fact that there relationship wasn't in the beast condition after the war, but he couldn't worry about that now he had business to attend to so as quick as he could he shot off to tiger claws.

Where the hell was that kid, he had checked the mission address, china tow, central park, the poverty aria and just about everywhere else, he also must have left about one hundred messages on Leos cell but he hadn't come back and Tiger claw was getting worried, what if he got caught, what if he was dead, what if he was. Bursting through the door puffing and panting, well at least he's not dead, yet "where have you been" Tiger claw asked irritably "mission *puff* powder *pant* home *puff* sleep *gasp*" Leo finally chocked out, then a small beeping noise could be heard "not to late to get to the base" tiger claw suggested Leo simply nodded and they headed off, unaware of the six people watching from the rooftop.

"Ok, we gotta be quick" raph whispered as they jumped down and Donnie started to pick the lock "who was that?" April asked in disbelief, after all its not every day you see a giant tiger fly away with a jet pack, everyone just shrugged "got it" Donnie exclaimed as the door clicked open and they all slipped in "remember where looking for anything that tells us what Leos been doing" and with that the group spread out around the house searching for evidence or clues, looking through draws and cabinets, under cushions and floor boards and behind paintings under plants and just about any other searchable place "ugh, this is boring" mikey complained as he plonked himself on the coffee table triggering a click, "mikey what did you just do" Donnie asked slowly, mikey put his hands up in defence "I don't know bro" Karai walked over and threw him off the table then pulling out a small wooden box from the side of the table, she threw it to Donnie who examined it carefully and once he was sure it was safe opened the lid revelling a huge pile of old letters with blood seals that had been broken, April grabbed the top one and skim read it "um its addressed to a Tiger claw, last week to 'eliminate' some guy" Raph was busy trying to piece stuff together, this tiger claw must be the one Leo left with and if Leo came here before going somewhere "gimme that box" he said suddenly, Donnie handed it to him and he immediately dig to the bottom, his hand slowly disappearing into the mound of letters until it reappeared holding a handful of much yellower letter obviously older, he started reading through them until eventually "ah, right here addressed to Leonardo on the 6th of June 2003" jaws dropped and gasps could be heard "2003 that would put him at five, five years old" Karai said in utter disbelief, everyone was still in shock, "ok i have a plan, we could sit here and read old letter that tell us nothing or the next time Leo leaves with that jet pack we follow him and find out where this base is" the team pondered for a moment "fine sounds good, but how can we follow him, we don't have jetpacks Don" Casey pointed out, but Donnie just smiled "that's what you think". The team had found it better to not ask questions and just get out of there so they put everything back the way it was and left before anyone came back yet all of them couldn't help but wonder, what had Leo gotten himself into.

Leo hadn't managed to step one foot into the main room of the Bermuda base when he was tackled to the floor by something furry and female "Leo, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god where have you been I've been so, so worried" same old Roxie "I know im sorry but please get off me" he pleaded, she giggled and hopped up then helping Leo she had changed a lot since childhood, she had piercings in various places on her ears and very short blond hair, it didn't really grow, she wore a padded bucker jacket with no sleeves and a short sleeved crimson red polo shirt, she wore black skinny jeans held up with a skull belt her face mask hung around it, it wasn't huge it would only cover her mouth, it had the same purpose as Leos scarf and tiger claws bandana, to protect identity. she also wore big knee high boots with thousands of golden buckles and zippers, she had fighting tape around her hands all the way up to her elbows and the once pink bow that held her ears back was now dark purple if you didn't look closely you'd think it was also black her ears however hadn't changed they hung about ankle height, just off the floor she still had huge purple eyes that sparked with electricity, he had learned early on that her power was electricity, teleportation, very fast all that stuff, she was beautiful, but Leo would never dare say that he wouldn't risk their friendship. "Ah Leonardo you've had us all worried, it's good to see you're ok" Usagi soft voice was easy to pick out, "i know it was just a stressful night, and I will explain everything later but now i have to go talk to Koyama" he said simply, dismissing himself "that boy get himself into more trouble than its worth, he's worse than you sometimes" Tiger claw said motioning to Roxie "im not always bad you know" she replied smiling as always before she broke into a yawn, she had recently finished the colossal mountain of paperwork and was absolutely exhausted "im gonna go catch some z's see ya later" and with that she was off "good luck" Tiger claw and Usagi said simultaneously and they went their separate ways.

The meeting had went normally, kneel, give evidence, leave and now he was free to do whatever he wanted, and that was eat honestly Leo was starving and quite tired so he decided to head to the food court to get some noodles, then he would head to the dorm and have a nap before heading home. After five minutes he reached the doors to the food court they were more modern that the ones for the throne room the outside was old oak wood but the inner part was clouded glass with intercut swirls etched into it. With some effort he pushed the double doors open to revel the food court, the roof had huge crystal chandeliers hanging low but still high considering the sheer height of the roof, the hall itself was enormous , about 3 football stadiums, length and width, the floor was made of reinforced glass that had a glorious view of the chasm below slightly illuminated with glowing coral, thousands of dining table where scattered throughout the room and around the edge here various food stalls like the pizza palace or the fish and chippy or burger town, but as always Leo went to the noodle hut, they had the best sweet chilly chicken noodles "hey, hey Leo the regular I presume" Samuel asked the large octopus had two water tanks each side of him and wore a white apron with the company logo on, Leo simply nodded and got a small plastic bowl filled with steaming hot noodles with two chopsticks sticking out the top, he paid the three dollars and headed to the dorm which he shared with Roxie, they had practically begged Mistress to let them have a joining dorm once they had become official members and eventually they got their wish, and like any teens, they decorated but of course differently, on the left there's Roxies side, she has a bed that is elevated off the ground about three feet and boxed off with the matters on top like a Minnie house with no windows and made of wood with a flat mattress roof, the stairs where at the foot of the bed and if you open up the bottom she has a large collection of books postcards and trinkets from missions abroad, the wardrobes are built into the wall and slide open, she has a few weapon racks for unused swords and staffs, a small grenade shaped rug and her wall is littered with posters of rock bands and movie stars, on the right there's Leos side, the bed is chained to the roof with four chains that connect to each corner at the foot of his bed he has a large chest with a lock full of valuable possessions, his walls where neatly covered in framed artwork by actual artists. apart from that the room was the same, birch wood floor cobble stone fire that uses wood, the mantel piece had a few framed picture of their time here like birthdays and charismas, Halloween above it was a small TV and in front was a three seated sofa, there were two bathrooms each exactly the same, shiny and modern, all in all the room was huge, amazing and theirs. As Leo walked in Roxie was lying on the bed reading a very colourful comic, "sup Leo", she said cheerfully looking up from her comic "hmp hump hum" he mumbled with a mouth full of noodles making Roxie giggle "idiot" she replied rolling her eyes, Leo plonked himself on his bed that swayed slightly, "so what are you doing this weekend" he asked trying to start convocation, not looking up from her comic "hm not much, I don't have any assignments so I was planning on just looking around new York, you?" she asked looking over Leo just shrugged "meh, nothing interesting" Roxie seemed to find something amusing "are you kidding me, the one weekend we have off and you're not doing anything fun?" she giggled in disbelief but quickly stopped when she realised he was serious, it was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again "hey if you want we could go to the arcade on Sunday" she beamed Leo thought for a second "sure sounds fun" he replied lying down and with that the room fell silent once again Roxie returning to her comic.

Everyone was surprised to say the least when Leo returned home at the early hour of nine o clock, Leo however was just glad no one was mentioning his resent dress code they had of course asked where he had been all day to which he replied "just out with some friends" all seemed normal "well now that you're here you can help us pick a movie" mikey burst out holding up a pile of dvds and thus popcorn was made, drinks where served and the movie was watched, honestly everyone enjoyed it, grown-ups 2 was a hit, Leo missed this spending time with his family but there's not much that can be done. Once the move was over people started to go to bed but Leo wasn't quite tired so he decided to go to Tiger claws since there wasn't much to here but as soon as he arrived he left immediately because some idiot brought back a rare flu from Russia and now people needed vaccination, stupid Russia but as they were heading off they had five followers tagging them all the way.


	9. Chapter 8

Roxie hated injections, it was simple either find another way or she wouldn't have it so every time someone has to have an injection a pill has to be mad just for Roxie and this time was no exception, some bone head had brought back the flu from Russia and everyone was pissed, herself included, she was just heading to get the pills when two familiar faces emerged from the elevator, she tried and failed to squeeze through the never ending line "hey you two, get over here" she waved over enthusiastically and called them over. The squeezing that Roxie had found difficult Tiger claw handled with ease picking up a smaller person and chucking them half way across the room saying "excuse me" as if it where the most normal thing in the world "hi Roxie, your chipper, as always I see" Leo smiled as Roxie pulled him into a hug then everything got serious "so do you know who started this" she asked looking him dead in the eye "no but when I find out the flu will be the least of there worries" Leo glared, Roxie nodded in agreement "keep me posted but now lets go catch up with tiger claw, I wanna get this over with" she groaned dragging Leo along, the good thing about being an assassin is that you get to skip the long lines for this kind of thing.

_Meanwhile_

"This is where he goes a small boat in the middle of nowhere" Raph yelled pointing at the tiny vessel "well I wouldn't say nowhere, if my calculations are correct, which they are, that boat is right in the middle of the Bermuda triangle" Donnie corrected, April just looked confused "wait, wait doesn't stuff go missing here?", she had watched a movie about boats going missing a while ago. Donnie had started a lecture and it was getting boring, fast, so Karai turned to Raph and motioned down and with that the two bee lined towards the boat "..and that's why, what, hey where are you guys going, wait" Donnie tried helplessly flying after them, April and Mikey following behind. They touched down quietly on the boat, "are you guys insane!" Donnie yelled in a whisper but was shushed instantly, they crept towards the door, there where no guards just a lock, a very high tech lock, all eyes fell on Donnie who simply sighed and started to hack the lock "ok everyone search the ship" Karai ordered "uh we have" Mikey pointed out gesturing the small ship and how they could see all of it from where they where "oh, never mind" so they all sat bored waiting for Donnie. "eureka" he screamed after about ten minutes giving everyone a heat attack, They all gathered round and when the door opened they stood speechless, it was an elevator that had three glass windows that curved round marble walls, golden handle bars, very out of place considering the boats condition, "still think its just a boat Raph" April didn't even have to look at him to know he shock his head not saying a word. after a minute of gawking they all hopped in and noticed five buttons, one for the boat floor, one for the main hall, one for the food court, one for the dorms and one for the dojo/meditating rooms "Mikey hit the one that says dojo, their should be less people there" Karai spoke up, and with that the elevator shot down, if you looked out the window you could see a huge under water structure that went on for miles, illuminating the sea floor. The elevator dinged and everyone waited in anticipation but luckily like Karai had said there was barely any people just a few training in the dojo, they started creeping along the corridor when they herd people heading there way so they jumped into the closest room possible and shut the door waiting for them to pass "and who might you be" a calm voice spoke and they all froze eventually turning round to find a white rabbit about there height staring at them with a raised eyebrow, oh dear.

It was his favourite room in the whole base, sure all the meditating rooms the designed the same but the trees where different in every one, the tree in room 7 was huge with hundreds of branches coming out and millions of leaves that made it look a blue mushroom, yes blue since they where underwater they had to make a special kind of tree that didn't need sunlight and they came up with these, threes that looked normal but with glowing blue veins and bright blue leaves, glorious trees, the tree sat in the middle of the room, there was barley any walls just windows there where candles scattered around vines here wand there, there was even a small stream type thing that went around the perimeter of the room making a lovely trickling sound, there where mats placed evenly throughout the room, all in all a very peaceful place. Usagi had just escaped the lab and his hyperactive daughter and had decided to come here and calm down, it hadn't been ten minutes when he sensed some people enter, he opened an eye to see who it was but was suppressed to see three Leos and two humans upon further inspection they where thankfully not Leo but they also where not from around here this could get interesting, he stood up quietly and walked over "and who might you be" the five figures froze and slowly turned around, it was deadly silent for a few minutes before he spoke up "it impolite to ignore someone you know", eventually one of them spoke up "we, were new here, um and where looking for the, uh the toilet" the red head finished her obvious lie with a smile "has anyone ever told you never lie to an assassin" he replied letting his hands fall to his hips right next to his sword, the smallest turtle hid behind the one next to him "now lets see if I can get this right" Usagi paused briefly thinking back to Leonardo's explanation of his family, the five in front of him just looked confused "Karai, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and April I believe or is it the other way around" Usagi placed his hand on his chin tiring to remember "hey how do you know us" Raph asked snapping Usagi out of his trance "hm, oh your brother talks highly of you" this just confused the group even more "you know our bro" Mikey had reappeared from behind Raph "at this point who doesn't he's practically famous, but I've known him from the start he's good friends with my daughter" the confused faces stayed, "but anyway we need to figure out how to get you around, if we can get to my room I think a have a ton of spare badges you can have, lets go" Usagi headed out the room and towards the elevator, everyone else just shrugged and followed.

Once they had finally gotten the injection Roxie and Leo headed towards the dojo since Roxie was bored and Leo wanted to b tired before he went home, "I wonder where dad went?" Roxie asked trying to start a conversation "I don't know, bed, meditate, food court?" at this point Leo was just naming every facility in the base. they where rounding the last corner to the dojo when they could have sworn they herd a door close, probably just someone going to meditate so they shrugged it off and went to practice. "You ready?" Leo asked slightly crouched in a fighting stance his katanas in hand, "to win, always" Roxie was always over confident but she had a right to be, the best female assassin in the base, aside from Koyama, she held her whip in her right hand, this thing was just about as long as her ears and powered by her electricity, Leo simply rolled his eyes. The fight started slow, both staring each other down before Roxie leapt in the air bringing her whip to the ground in a swift movement, Leo quickly teleported out, sparks of electricity came flying from where he once stood, as soon as she landed Leo charged at her and swung his sword at her head but she ducked and tried to wipe him out, Leo dogged the oncoming foot and flipped backward putting some space between them, Roxie swung her whip Texas stile above her head, electric sparks flying every witch way until she brought it down crackling on the ground Leo narrowly dodging the attack rolling out the way, she did this again and again until Leo had had enough, he disappeared in to smoke and reappeared in front of her kicking her square in the chest sending her flying but she flipped landing on her feet and bringing her whip back tripping Leo up and landing on his shell, as soon as he opened his eyes Roxie was high above him, he quickly rolled out he way, as soon as she landed a small crater formed where her foot was, when he got up he had just enough time to block one of her attacks but at the cost of a sword that was sent flying across the room, she dashed at him and Leo decided to switch to defence, roundhouse kicking her right in the face sending her flying through the air, she landed half way across the room, Leo dashed at her hoping to win the fight, Roxie looked up quickly, she timed her attack perfectly when Leo was right above her she kicked him on his plastron with both her feet sending him flying hitting the wall opposite, he got up as quickly as he could grabbing his katana as did Roxie grabbing her whip, they where charging at each other about to make there final moves "GUYS!" the two stopped in there tracks and looked towards the door where a small dwarf woman stood "nobody minds you fighting, but its 1:45 and some people are trying to sleep so could ya down please, thanks" and with that she left, the two remaining just looked at each other wide eyed, they had been fighting for four hours, how "I gotta go, nice fight, ill see you tomorrow" Leo said, picking up the forgotten katana and leaving to go home leaving Roxie wondering what to do when suddenly her stomach demanded attention "looks like im getting something to eat" she smiled happily to herself and made her way to the food court.

Well it had been fun, though he had probably stayed out a little too long since he had training in the morning but oh well, he had gotten changed and was about to go down into the sewers when he herd a small rattle from inside the bin "probably just rats" or at least he thought that until said rats meowed, he walked over to the bin only to find a tiny kitten, it had huge gray eyes and was completely black save for its white mitten paws and tip of it tail, Leo picked up the poor thing in his hand it was so small it fit in his palm and was so skinny it obviously hadn't ate "come on you can come with me get you some food". When he got back to the lair he made a small portion of porridge for the cat since milk wasn't going to cut it, he places the cat and the bowl on the counter and went to check on everyone, Casey was on the couch, big surprise, but everyone else was missing except master splinter "where the hell is everyone" he herd a meow and turned to see an empty bowl and a cat licking the non existent porridge well that didn't last long, he pored some warm milk into the bowl, disappointed they where out of porridge mix, and thought about his options but eventually decided to look for his brothers and Karai in the morning, he was sure they where fine, besides what trouble could they get into, so he headed of to bed with a small kitten purring quite content in his arms.

"ok who the hell are you, start talking" Raph demanded as soon as they entered the room, Usagi sighed "my name is Usagi, I helped train Leonardo when he first joined along with my daughter Roxie, his original mentor is tiger claw, is there anything else you want to know" and with that all questions had been answered, "anything else we should know about" Donnie piped, Usagi walked back over from the chest he had been in with five pieces of felt in his hand "not unless you didn't know he had powers" all he got where blank stairs "I take it you didn't know, oh well, anyway wear these when ever your in here unless you wan to lose your head" they graciously accepted the badges "but why are you helping us" Karai asked "well I think Leonardo wouldn't be too happy if something happened to you and he's like family so technically your like family though I've never met you before" he smiled sheepishly "well thank you but I think we need to head home see ya" April quickly said goodbye and rushed everyone out, "well that wasn't very nice April" Raph injected as soon as they where out "I know but its nearly 1 and we need to get home, now" everyone looked shocked at the time as they all quickly rushed to the elevator and headed home. When they got home there was a smell of porridge in the air and Casey was still on the couch they ignored everything and went to bed, after all they had training in the morning.

**A/N-**ok so im sorry for how long it took to get the last chapter up but exams are starting and I've had a lot on my plate sorry, that's actually everything but it would be real helpful if you told me what u think because im going on a limb here thnx hope your enjoying the story :)


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N- ok so I think I need to update my posting schedule since I started this in the holidays and now schools back and the exams are well under way and everything is just out of control so here's the plan currently I have 2 stories I will try to updated both once a week, usually on weekends so expect them then also not everyone I the base is an assassin some are undercover police and fire-fighters stuff like that, people would get suspicious with the high death rate otherwise, I hope this was helpful now back to the story**

It had been a lazy day, nothing much had happened and it was only noon, today was his day off, no assignments and Tiger claw was slowly losing his mind with the people around here, just when he was about to leave to enjoy what remained of his day, a small elf man walked up to him and handed him a letter and ran off looking terrified, curious tiger claw opened the letter but as soon as he read it the letter became a scrupled bit of paper, he growled and stormed to Koyama's hall. He burst through the doors, startling Koyama "Tiger claw... W...what is the meaning of this" she stuttered, he was probably going to lose his head for this "I want to know why I have and assignment on my one day off" he yelled and koyama didn't look pleased to say the least, "excuse me" she asked angrily, tiger claws expression didn't change at all however inside he wanted to scream and run away, not a lot scared tiger claw but when it came to koyama even the bravest of warriors would tremble in fear honestly if glares could kill, he'd be stone cold right now, "listen, cat, if I give you an assignment it is for good reason, I do not expect to be questioned, now for your information it was either you or someone else in your group" she yelled through gritted teeth, his group, that he lead, consisted of himself, Leo, Roxie and Usagi they had all been given a day off and koyama swore that they wouldn't be called upon but felling best for the team as he could just take another day off and also not wanting to die tiger claw apologised and left. It was only noon and he figured if he got this out the way he could enjoy the rest of his day, yes that would work. As he entered his room to get his equipment he was stopped by Usagi, "I thought you said you were going out" he asked quizzically "not anymore, I have and assignment that I want to get out of the way, then I'm going out" he stated continuing into the room Usagi following "I thought you had a day off" he raised an eyebrow tiger claw didn't even bother answering this figuring he already knew the answer "ah I see, well if you want I could help out, not that I don't think you can handle it I just think it would get done quicker, n…not that you don't complete assignments quickly it's just…" he rambled on trying helplessly not to offend tiger claw "fine" Usagi endless stream of babble ended as tiger claw interrupted "pardon" he looked genuinely baffled "you can help, just please shut up" already tiger claw could just tell that this day was going to be long, annoying but fun non the less, Usagi had dashed to get his weapons ready and they met up in the entrance hall and left.

They got there at 1, a tall, tall building that like most likely didn't have an elevator judging by its condition, this was going to kill him someday, "you ready" Usagi asked glaring at the building, tiger claw nodded and they dashed jumping off the roof and landing on the third floor of the old tower, finding it quite abandoned save for one guard blocking the stairwell, he was sitting in a chair snoring "this guy must be one of those movers" tiger claw whispered, movers where the dealers and gangs that didn't stay in a place for more than a couple days before they left to go someplace else meaning they didn't usually guard places too well and never had decoration just what they needed. "who cares what he is let's just take him out and go", so they slipped into the stairwell slicing the guy sleeping on their way past, as they climbed the countless flights of stairs they began running into more and more lackeys, they were easily disposed of but it was infuriating and time consuming, "come on just one more set" tiger claw pointed out as he beheaded the last opponent, by this point the two were practically red and the stairs had gradually gone from grey to crimson as you climbed. eventually they reached the penthouse they both slid to the door each taking a side, Usagi held up three fingers and tiger claw nodded *1…2…* Usagi mouthed before they burst through the door only to be met with about 30 armed men, "you didn't think I'd just let you in did you" a pale teen boy with an emo hair cut appeared, he was small, scrawny, and wore too much makeup for a boy "and you would be Oscar I presume" Usagi greeted blandly, Oscar motioned out his hands as if to say 'here I am', tiger claw didn't like him "you're a cocky bastard aren't you" he motioned his swords towards Oscar "no, I'm just that good" he boasted, tiger claw and Usagi looked at each other "oh really" Usagi turned to look at him, Oscar merely nodded "then how come you couldn't dodge this" tiger claw looked at him smugly making Oscar scrunch up his face "dodge wh…" before he could finish his sentence there was a bullet through his brain and he fell to the floor, as for the thirty armed men, they just stood there motionless, Usagi went up to one and waved his hand right through him "ha I knew it, holograms" he chuckled turning to tiger claw who smiled, putting a small finger in his pouch "let's go I'm starving and this place stinks of bleach and ammonia" he complained leaving Usagi following close behind, when they were out Usagi piped up "old friend, may I be so rude to enquire, over the Corse of time I have known you, have you had a nick name" tiger claw looked taken back by the question "why do you ask" he glanced back at Usagi "well I can't help but feel I call you old friend or tiger claw too much, though I am aware it's your name wouldn't you like a change, look at Leo for example, people are calling him the mist" tiger claw pondered for a minute "if you want to come up with something new feel free" with that the conversation died and the rest of the trip was in silence.

"URRRRGGG IM SO BOARD" Roxie screamed, she had been cooped up all day, no Leo, no dad no no-one and it was getting boring, she had explored the science labs, blew up the science labs, again, started a food fight, beat everyone who was willing to fight her, honestly there all rookies, and now she was all out of stuff to do. She was sitting on the couch with the TV playing, not that there was much on, when she got an idea, looking in her wallet she had about £230 not including her credit cards, yes she was only 16 but the base issued a proper card that you could get paid from to all over 14 members, best part, it could be used anywhere "let's see what New York has to offer" she tuned and skipped out of her room and to the elevator. She had never really gotten the chance to explore new York because she lived on the base with her dad and had only ever been to new York when he was on a mission or visiting Leo so when she got there she was astounded by the huge array of shops and fancy restaurants she had missed they were fabulous. she explored for a few hours and found herself in a worse part of the city, the apartments where in fair condition but they were covered in graffiti there where broken fences and the road was a mess, unfortunately she recognised the place, she knew tiger claw lived just down the street yet she was dumbfounded to find a for sale sign in front of her, looking to her right Roxie saw a small apartment up for sale, the place didn't look too bad, she wrote down the number and decided to sleep on the idea, she would also have to talk to her dad. Roxie had walked about five minutes before she rounded a corner knocking into two people sending them all flying, she sat herself up and noticed food everywhere "oh my god I'm so sorry, let me help you" she gasped picking up all the food from the floor and placing it back in bags. "um, thanks for the help", the boy spoke, Roxie looked at him and smiled "oh it's no problem, it was my fault anyway" she giggled, "heh yea well we better be going, thanks for all tour help again, have a good day" the red head chuckled nervously before they dashed she dashed off, "um s..see ya round?" the raven haired boy asked smiling slightly showing the gap in his teeth "sure see ya around" she beamed dashing off leaving Casey standing baffled, a huge smile spreading across his face before he ran off to catch up with April.

It was a nice morning, it was quite warm and the smell wasn't as bad as usual, they were all sitting round the table enjoying Mikey's pancakes having a delightful conversation about how raph could easily beat Casey in a fight, of course they disagreed and this pleasant conversation was turning into huge argument, thankfully Leo had come downstairs at that point "would you two please shut up" he moaned, rubbing his eyes, Karai couldn't help but notice a small cut around his right ankle, all of his other ones had somehow healed, and it was pissing her off that she didn't know how, then again that might be his power that that rabbit was talking about, she was still angry about it, "well sorry mister grump" Mikey pouted, Leo sat down and started devouring the mountain of pancake, "hurry up and finish those fearless we got training" raph poked him with a fork before heading to the dojo, with that Leo picked up the pace a little and tried hard not to laugh with Casey, Mikey and Karai chanting "munch, munch, munch". He finished them in the nick of time and he Karai and Mikey went to join raph, Donnie and splinter in the dojo, of course April and Casey didn't have training so Casey went and dived on the sofa digging up the remote and trying to find something good to watch, whereas April decided to start making dinner as it took a few hours to cook it would be ready for lunch but when she opened the fried there was nothing, she hadn't realised it had been that long since they went shopping "Casey do we have any money I think we need to go food shopping" she called over to Casey who was now sprayed across the couch like an octopus "na, but if we need food I think blues got some green, that guys loaded" he yelled over the couch "Casey!, we can't take his money" she scolded shocked he would suggest such a thing "red if it's for food he won't mind" Casey replied very calmly finally looking over the couch, she sighed "I don't know, maybe we should ask" she pondered contemplating weather or not to go and ask Leo to borrow some money "don't worry, well pay him back" Casey said trying to sound persuading, raising one eyebrow "ok fine, but we will pay him back" she said determined as they snuck up to his room, Casey though it best not to bring up the previous 18 times she had said that. The door to Leos room slid open and the two snuck cautiously inside as if alarms would suddenly sound, they searched through a few draws until they found his wallet, he never took it to training, but Casey found something else of interest "hey red look here" he whispered as April made her way over with £15 in hand "what" she looked at him then what he was holding, it was a small photo slightly crumpled and torn but in fairly good condition, the photo contained Leo next to a cream rabbit who has her arm over him, behind them stands the tiger they saw the yesterday and the rabbit too "he looks about 15" she said slowly as if questioning her words, but she was right, the photo was taken a year ago but had been handled so much had gotten worn and torn "Casey we need to go" she said quietly heading towards the door, so he put the picture back and they left to get ingredients. When they got to the shop it luckily wasn't too crowded so they were able to get in and out in a flash, as they were heading back to the lair they had gotten into a conversation about how horrible the neighbourhood looked when before they knew it they were both on the floor the cans where everywhere and the one who knocked into them was leaning on a lamp post, she suddenly shot up babbling about how sorry she was picking up cans and veg and shoving them into bags, April and Casey slowly got up, they had just seen this person on a photo, this must be that, Usagi's, kid April thought to herself, finally she stopped handing them the bags now refilled with food, "um, thanks for the help" Casey stuttered, she just replied happily, did she have any other moods "heh yea well we better be going, thanks for all your help again, have a good day" April said before dashing off before the encounter got any more awkward, and she said something stupid, Casey just stood, she looked nice in the photo but, wow he couldn't even form words and he usually always had something to say the rabbit just stood there smiling, "um s..see ya round?" was all he could muster "sure see ya around" she replied happily, Casey could feel his cheeks beginning to burn and then realised that April was probably waiting for him, so he said good bye and ran off to catch up, if Leo found out he would hate Casey. April had been waiting and hadn't been happy he had took so long but she let it go and when they got back Leo was nowhere but everyone else was as usual, raph on the couch, Mikey on the floor far too close to the TV and sparks where erupting from Donnie's lab, "where's Leo" April asked when Karai emerged from the dojo alone and without a scratch and not exhausted in the slightest, "he said he was bored and going out" Mikey replied not looking away from the TV, a few minute of silence passed as everyone concentrated on what they were doing "we ran into Roxie" Casey finally burst out trying to break the deadly silence "did she beat you up, if not I don't care" raph said lowly from behind his comic "no, but she was super hyperactive" April butted in before Casey could reply and start another fight "hyperactive?" Donnie appeared from around the corner "this Roxie character" Karai said finishing her tea "oh you met her" Donnie looked shocked "yea and she didn't seem that bad" Casey said walking over to them "well I suggest you are all still cautious around all of them, they could turn on you at any minute" splinter walked in and everyone turned to him "hai sensei" they all say in unison before continuing with there regular routines.

He woke up to fur in his face and Casey shouting downstairs, he was very loud, he went to take the purring fur ball of his face but his hole body disagreed with the idea more specifically his chest, Roxie had a powerful kick that could destroy walls, now imagine that on your chest. Reluctantly he moved the cat and sat up slowly, the small creature looked hungry but he knew they didn't have any food, "as soon as trainings finished ill take you to a shelter" he stroked its head softly before getting up and making it a small nest under his bed, it doesn't sound like much but this simple task was sheer agony, training was going to be torture, hed have to take a pain killer, however he now needed to stop the slowly growing argument before he also got a migraine. as he was walking he noticed a small cut around his ankle "great more injuries" he groaned not that it wouldn't heal soon but it was still a pain in the ass, "would you two please shut up" he moaned as he hobbled down the stairs sitting in the only available seat and having what seemed like a pancake lovers dream in front of him, honestly this pile was as big as his forearm, he started eating but was informed training was a lot sooner than he first thought so he started shovelling the pancakes down, well chocking would be a better word as he nearly killed himself trying not to laugh, he finished and grabbed a painkiller before heading to the dojo, leaving April and Casey all alone. Training went as usual except he was paired with Donnie which he wasn't ecstatic about, they faced each other off, Donnie usually played defence so Leo would have to attack first, he waited for the right moment before pouncing in the air and striking down with his foot, Donnie blocked and pushed Leo back stumbling slightly while Leo landed perfectly and dashed towards him, Leo jumped in the air again, his best moves revolved around jumping, but instead of aiming for Donnie he over jumped and planted his feet square on the back of his shell and pushing off causing Donnie to stumble forward, Leo flipped and planted his feet on the wall using it to jump off and tackle Donnie to the ground and press his sword against his neck, Leo hated going easy on his brothers but if he didn't hed probably brake there arms or something "Jūbun'na" he heard sensei call out, his signal to get off his dazed brother, "you have all done well that is all of the training for today" splinter said, dismissing them, Leo had beaten them all, though raph and Karai nearly had him after they sussed out that his chest hurt and aimed for it, he eventually got sick of it and threw Karai against the tree and upper cut raph then punching his gut when he was in the air sending him flying, people around here where very light, where they birds or something, anyway sensei wasn't too happy about that move. As soon as they where out Leo headed strait to his room "hey guys im going to be going out" he said before he went upstairs "your doing that allot lately" he heard raph call up, and so what if he was, he had a social life, well not really but still, he got in his room and looked under his bed to see a sleeping mass of adorable, "time to go little guy" he said picking it up despite angry hisses of objection, "oh shush" he scowled hiding the small kitten in his palm, he walked down the stairs and saw everyone occupied so he took the chance and dashed out before anyone noticed. a small bell rang as the door to the PAC opened (pet adoption centre) and instantly happy looking teen burst through the employees only door "good day sir how may I help you" she said quickly, the girl looked overdosed on coffee and anorexic, like the cat, "um im just here to drop off this kitten I found yesterday" he walked over placing the kitten on the counter "aw, its so cute! don't worry it'll be safe here" she smiled gently picking up the cat and stroking it "well thank you for bringing him in, he looks like he needs food so ill go get something ready, have a good day" she examined before jogging into the door she came from, so Leo left now pondering what to do, he had gone and left his wallet at home so anything that cost more than £5.82 was out of the question, he could head to the base, Roxie might still be there and there was herbal tea for only £1.20 much cheaper than any café around here, better quality too, with his mind made up he went to tiger claws to get changed and flew off to the base. when he got there he was slightly disappointed to see that Roxie had already left, however he was here now and wasn't about to fly back just yet so he went to the dojo, he could use a real challenge, or at least someone he didn't have to do easy on. he walked in and noticed a large array of newbie's, he could tell because they only had the silver fox not the golden one, he stood and watched them fight each other, some where ok others weren't and two where just downright terrible, he couldn't help but snicker as one of them failed miserably at a simple back flip landing flat on his face, "what are you laughing at" one of the older females asked him, Leo stopped and looked at her like she was an idiot, didn't she know who he was, "Lexis, mind your manners" Leo knew that cold tone all too well, "really, he's laughing at us and your telling me to mind my manners" she argued back, Koyama looked like someone had just spat on her "firstly never speak to me like that again, secondly he has a right to, he is far superior to you" she scolded, the rest of the newbie's, lets call them idiots, had stopped and where now observing the scene in front of them, "he doesn't look that tough" she sneered "hey!" Leo burst out not quite happy about the way this armature was talking about him, "ill tell you what lexis , if you can beat Leonardo here at a fight, he and I shall apologise for doubting you" she said simply, suddenly the whole group gasped "that's him" lexis yelled pointing at Leo, "that's one of your best", koyama merely nodded, "well are we fighting or not" Leo asked walking into the centre of the room, lexis seemed to think for a minute "sure, bring it" she finally replied, she was very overconfident, maybe that could be used as a weapon. They got into fighting stances "don't expect me to go easy on you, however for your sake I wont use my weapons" Leo chucked his katanas to the side to prove he wouldn't, "then neither am I" she copied handing the manji sai to her friend, it was like Raphs but had smaller yoku's that bent in opposite directions, he waited for her to make first move so he could see what she could do, after a while she charged at him and ducked her body slightly, she was going for a leg sweep, Leo stood still and waited for her to get closer, once she was where he wanted her he jumped high into the air causing her to stop confused, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke, koyama ginned, she knew what was coming, he appeared behind her and kicked her in the back sending her towards the ring of people who had gathered, he teleported in front of her before she could go very far and grabbed her wrist pulling her round and kneeing her in the gut before brining his leg high above her and slammed it down, making her crash to the ground, he hadn't used that move in a while, oh but it felt good. He was drawn from his thoughts by a small groan from below him, Leo hadn't realised he still had his foot on lexis's back, he removed it and offered her a hand up which she refused, of course, "I don't need your pity" she winced and she slowly got up, "lexis I do hope you've learned your lesson" Koyama asked with fake sympathy, lexis nodded slowly "as for you Leonardo, well done, however I do have an assignment for you as I cant seem to find Usagi anywhere" she handed him a small envelope which he reluctantly took, not like he had anything else to do "yes mistress, ill have it done by tomorrow" he bowed and dismissed himself, hed do this later, right now he was thinking, tea and movie. time slowly ticked by as he reread the assignment specifications, it wasn't anything to complex, stealth wasn't even needed, just stop a group of idiots from getting a shipment of weapons, he came up with a simple game plan, slice all their heads off, take a couple of fingers for proof, call the police, go home, simple Leo thought to himself "it should take half an hour, tops" he said to himself putting the letter in his pocket and heading off. he finally got there after what seemed like the longest trip in existence, he crouched on the container he was on and analysed the scene, four with guns, three with swords and one unarmed, he was probably the one who would make the deal, Leo teleported down from container to container until he reached the floor, he still had the element of surprise so the first four would be easy, taking out four shuriken he aimed for their necks hitting the spot between the skull and neck making them collapse instantly, however this drew the attention of the other four, the three armed men ran toward him as he ran towards them, the one on the left looked most challenging so taking him out first seemed to be a wise idea, so he jumped on the side of the container and spun round crushing the mans face with his heel, Leo was sure he felt his nose break, the man, lets call him nose guy, went sliding across the floor, Leo quickly spun round blocking the attack from the man who was in the middle, from the corner of his eye he could see nose guy getting back up and the guy on the right approaching him and the one he was fending off, lets say shrimpy, was stronger than he looked, thinking on his feet Leo brought his foot up the shrimpy's tiny balls, making him keel over, using the opportunity Leo propelled of shrimpy's shoulder and kicked, I don't know, Scarface's, sword out of his hand, then spinning round to chop his head off, he turned back round, the boat was getting closer, nose guy was now trying to find his sword, and shrimpy was still on the ground, walking casually over Leo stuck his katana straight through shrimpy's head and pulling back out, at least now he didn't have to worry about his genitals, at this point Leo couldn't be bothered so he pulled out his gun from his left belt holster and put a bullet straight through nose guys head, he stopped and looked at the remaining member who looked terrified, Leo took on step towards him and he passed out, "and they call themselves a gang" Leo mocked at the array of body's around him, walking over to the unconscious man and putting his gun away, he pulled out a dagger and slit his throat, he then went around and cur off the fingers of four of the men, before calling the police on his phone and dashing home. when he got home it wasn't terribly late however it was late enough for everyone else to have gone to bed so Leo put on the Tv quietly and fell asleep on the couch, this time making sure he had went to tiger claws first.


	11. Chapter 10

She had done it, after a long conversation with her father and hours of business stuff that she didn't really care for, Roxie had bought the house, sure it wasn't anything flash, it was full of rats and the bathroom didn't have proper plumbing but she liked a challenge. Currently Roxie was making her way down the dimly lit street with a mop, duster and other cleaning appliances, looking at her watch she sighed, "only nine" it was too early to do anything fun and this was going to take forever, sure she liked a challenge but only if it was interesting, slouching slightly she kept walking. About two blocks later she heard a noise down the alley, like metal scraping, she squinted trying to make out the source of the noise but the alley was too dark, however she sensed movement, suddenly she felt two hands grasp her shoulders "BOO", Roxie screamed, dropping the cleaning stuff, she spun on her heals, "LEO" she scolded, Leo however paid no attention, he was too busy laughing his ass off, "I hate you" Roxie had started giggling and was now picking up the supplies she had dropped before, Leo finally calmed down enough to talk "so…so what's with the cleaning gear, gonna scrub your victims to death" Roxie just looked unamused, "har Dee har, for your information I just bought a house, so shut it", Leos eyes widened "you got a house" he pointed at her just to make sure he heard right, Roxie nodded enthusiastically "yup" Leo lowered his hand, "oh well good for you I guess" he shrugged, "anyways I gotta get going, have fun cleaning", Leo went to walk off but was stopped by a mop on his head "wait, where are you going" she asked quickly not wanting to lose the only company she had, especially Leo, "koyama wants me helping people around the base as punishment for beating up her student" Leo replied knocking the mop off his head, Roxie thought for a second "hey technically I'm part of the base, and I could use a hand" she hinted at the idea, "hey your right, she didn't say I had to be in the base", they both smiled, this was Turing into some form of community service scam, finally agreeing on the fact that this was technically helping, they set off to the house.

Upon arriving at the house, the full extent of what they had to do hit them, "you know, maybe I would have been better off at the base" Leo mumbled, however Roxies face split into a smile "ah don't worry about it, we'll be done in two flicks of a rabbits tail" she said striking a heroic pose, Leo just sighed. So they filled buckets, and readied spray bottles, they looked like they were about to start world war three with sponges and feather dusters, they spit up Leo taking the bathroom and Roxie handling the bedroom. "holy mother of death", as Leo entered the bathroom his nose was attacked with the nauseating stench of unfiltered sewage, and dead cat, he actually had to step out, "Jesus Christ" he gasped, "what's up" Roxie called from the other room, "the bathroom just raped my nose, that's what" he called back, Roxie immediately exploded into laughter "it's not funny", he yelled "oh my god… yes it is" she chuckled, Leo just growled and turned to face the bathroom, he took a deep breath and went in. The walls where covered in slime and mould, there were a few rusted pipes and sewage puddles on the floor, however there was nothing in here, unless you count dead cat in the corner, Leo immediately got to work scrubbing the walls and floor, he had soon discovered the tiles weren't yellow but actually light grey, and the floor was a baby blue, it looked quite nice, and thankfully smelt a lot better to his relief, however the best he could do for the pipes was block them for now.

She walked into the bedroom and noticed the window was blocked with newspaper, the carpet was damp and squidgy and half of the wallpaper had been torn off, she was about to start tearing off the newspaper when she heard Leo, worried she asked what was wrong only to find out he was being a baby whining about the bathroom smell, still it was funny. As soon as she tore off the paper the room was filled with light, she now noticed a large light hanging from the ceiling, it was old and covered in cobwebs however she would be replacing it anyway, she used the knife to tear up the carpet and with the help of Leo and his steam, mist, whatever it was, she soon got the wall paper off too. they did the same in the other bedroom, only this one was smaller, in the living room/ kitchen/ dining room they only really needed to dust as there was nothing in there anyway, apart from a boarded up window, Roxie peered through, "hey look, the ocean" she said casually, looking through a smaller hole Leo saw it too, this window had a beautiful view of the ocean, no factories in the way either as they were around the corner, "not bad, hey you could make this whole wall a window, maybe have glass doors and a balcony" Leo suggested "hey yea that would be awesome" she exclaimed, "oh, and we could put an island there and have marble counters and…", "Roxie calm down, don't you think you should discuss this with your dad" Leo interrupted, Roxie only looked at him like an idiot, "my dad's not staying here silly" she patted him on the cheek smiling, "but" he started "actually I was kind of hoping you would stay here on occasion, it is much closer than tiger claws" Roxie smiled softly whilst Leo was still a bit shocked, "you could come here if you had a late assignment" she suggested "um s…sure" he stuttered, the second the words left his mouth a deafening squeal left Roxies, "oh my gosh oh my gosh, this is going to be awesome" she had the biggest grin on her face, "you said those exact words when koyama let us share a room" Leo pointed out however this didn't affect the large smile on Roxies face, "do I look like I care" Leo just sighed "well we need to fix this place up first" Leo put his arms out showing the huge space that needed decorating, "agreed" Roxie nodded, it was only 10 so the DIY store would still be open, they could get some paint from there, that would get them started, they ended up racing to the store because of an argument over who's faster, obviously, Roxie.

Tiger claw was sitting eating fish and chips in the dining hall when suddenly Usagi appeared grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I have done some research" he said simply "congratulations" tiger claw replied sarcastically "toro no tsume" (_A/N-It's just tiger claw in Japanese_)tiger claws head shot up like a bullet, eyes wide while Usagi looked as smug as he did when he entered "how did you" tiger claws stare turned cold and deadly, "I looked through the records and found your real name" Usagi said it like it was normal, "you invaded my privacy" tiger claw said through gritted teeth, "calm down toro" Usagi mocked, he was having fun with this, "I'm going to tear you head off In a minute" he reached out and grabbed usagis neck, "o.k.…I'm…sorry" Usagi chocked and tiger claw released his iron grip, "call me that again and you'll have my sword through your head" tiger claw stood up and left, "your no fun, you know that" Usagi called after him but he kept walking, "cranky cat" he muttered, just then one of the mail men came round, the base had a large wall at the entrance for the assassins mail, any other mail went directly to the dorm or the lab of the person, suddenly he cleared his throat "I'm looking for Usagi, it urgent" the small man's voice echoed through the hall and everyone fell silent, "I'm here" he said standing up, "a message from the mistress, she wants to talk with you immediately" he said before bowing and leaving. Usagis heart raced as he made his way to the throne room, it was like going to see the principle in school, a horrid feeling, as he opened the door koyama immediately stared daggers at him and before he could even get to the centre of the room, "where were you yesterday at noon" she asked quickly, "um out mistress" he fumbled trying to remember what he was doing, "why did you fail to answer your phone, are you aware your daughter tried to contact you" Usagi was shocked what was this about, how Roxie wanted to talk to him, "um n…no mistress, I didn't have it with me, I was with tiger claw" she seemed shocked, "did he request your help" she asked sternly "no, I offered mistress" she fell silent for a minute, "fine, however this is not the reason I called you here, I have an assignment for you and the rest of your group, a hotel manager in Alaska is scamming people out of their money, eliminate him" she said her voice deadly low, before handing Usagi an envelope with a blood seal, he bowed and left quickly, he needed to inform the others.

This place was huge, after getting the badges from Usagi the team had wasted no time to start exploring the base however they had greatly underestimated just how big this place was, they had been here about an hour and a half and had only just finished the first floor, currently they were sitting on the fountain resting for a bit, "ok I'm sorry but who's bright idea was it to build a fountain underwater" Donnie asked giving the black marble a horrid look, "I don't know, I don't care" raph stood and stretched his legs which had gotten stiff from walking, just then Casey's stomach growled, "dudes I'm with him, anyone wanna find some grub" Mikey put one arm round Casey smiling slightly, "I'm not that hungry Mikey, sorry" April shrugged, "then why don't you and nerd boy over there go find an achieve or something and I'll take these two idiots to find food" raph said crossing his arms, April looked to Donnie who smiled in agreement, "then let's go!" Mikey yelled grabbing Casey and raph, dragging them to the elevator, once the doors had closed Donnie and April set out to find the achieves.

As they were entering what they thought to be the dining hall, the doors where flung open by the tiger they had seen Leo with, let's just say he didn't look too happy, not taking any notice of them he stormed right past, "guys I'm sorry but that dude scares me" Casey said as they entered the abnormally large food court, "sweet Jesus" raph looked like someone had just slapped him with a fish, "dudes, I'm like in heaven right now" Mikey squealed, if his eyes got any bigger you could eat off them, "you said it freckles, but how bout we stop gawken and start scoffin" Casey encouraged dashing off to the burger town, "hey, wait up" Mikey called running after him, raph just lowered his head, "idiots" he sighed and plodded in the direction they went.

"this place is HUGE" Donnie's voice echoed through the never ending room, only dimly light by the lights on the ceiling which didn't come nearly close enough to the ground, rows and rows of files, books and boxes that never seemed to end. April walked over to the first shelf and picked up a file "Aaron grand" she read out skimming through the file, "this must be where they keep people records" Donnie pointed out the tow looked down the long walkway of shelves, and after about five rows noticed the A's changed to B's "there alphabetical, that makes this easer" Donnie looked to April who put down the file, "then let's go" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the long walkway until they finally reached L, which luckily was only two shelves long, "you take one I'll take the other" so Donnie went left and April went right searching through the countless files. "APRIL, APRIL I FOUND SOMETHING" Donnie called out making April drop the file she was holding and go dashing over, "what is it don" she asked when she reached Donnie "Leos file look, recruited in 2003 became honorary in 2009 and then first in command in 2012" picking out all the important parts of information, April took the file and flipped the page "medical issues, non, powers, combination of fire manipulation and mist arts" she said shocked looking up at Donnie "we gotta tell the guys" Donnie exclaimed, April nodded then got an idea, she took out her phone and took a picture of both pages, "this way we won't have to take it with us" she explained to a confused Donnie, putting the file back the left before they got into trouble.

*_BANG BANG BANG* _Tiger claw was awoken by a loud banging at his door, "go away" he yelled, but the banging continued, growling he got up and flung open his door, "what" he growled, "um, m…mistress has an assignment for us" Usagi stuttered handing him the letter, snatching it tiger claw skim read it, "where's Leonardo and Roxie" he asked in a slightly calmer tone, "I'm not all too sure about Leonardo's whereabouts however I know that Roxie recently purchased a house not far from yours" Usagi said quietly, "then that's where we go" tiger claw briefly dashed back into his room picking up weapons and such before leaving with Usagi to get Roxie. Upon arriving at the house the place looked a mess, trash everywhere, battered walls however when they entered the whole house had nice colourful walls and polished wood floors yet no furniture, "Roxie are you here" Usagi called out after a few second they heard a reply, "uh yea here" she yawned walking into the room and stretched, "so, like what are you guys doing here" she asked smiling, nothing new, "looking for you we have an assignment" tiger folded his arms, Roxie gasped "really" she looked about ready to burst like a happy party popper, "heh heh, yes, speaking of which do you know where Leonardo might be" Usagi asked cautiously approaching his overexcited daughter, "um I think he went home last night after we finished the floor" she replied, "well can you get him here" tiger claw urged, Roxie nodded pulling out her phone

_Hey Leo need u here asap-Roxie_

It took a few minutes for a reply to come through

_Y what's wrong-Leo_

_We got and assignment, tell u when u get here-Roxie_

_Kk give me a few mins-Leo_

_C u soon-Roxie_

This left the three waiting on Leo who as promised arrived in five minutes looking like a blind man had dressed him, "sorry I had to stop at tiger claws first" he explained, Usagi and tiger claw explained the mission to the two, "everyone clear" Usagi asked when they were done, "yep" came the synchronised reply, "then let's go" tiger stood up and left the room everyone else following close behind

It had took long enough but Leo finally left, "god I thought he never leave" Casey sighed putting down the comic he had been reading for the past two hours, Mikey was sure he had seen him turn back to the front page at least 12 times, "well he's gone now so let's go tell splinter" Donnie tapped Casey's shoulder and the group entered the dojo, they all kneeled in front of splinter, "what is it that is bothering you" he opened his eyes to see his sons Casey and April, "it's about Leo sensei" raph started, at this splinters ears spiked up, "what is it, please tell me" he sounded concerned, "he's first in command" Mikey exploded making it sound like a good thing, "Mikey!" the other five scolded, April handed splinter her phone, "it's probably best you read for yourself" as time ticked on the rats eyes slowly got bigger before he finally talked, "he has been in this for that long" his voice was barely audible, the six teens just nodded solemnly, "he has been in this for too long, there is no way we could get him out now, however I believe now is the time to confront him, he obviously does not intend for us to know so waiting is pointless" Karai looked up "I'm sorry father but he said he would be gone for a few days, something about taking care of business" everyone turned to her "and you didn't tell us" Donnie screamed, "Donatello, calm yourself, we shall simply wait for his return"

It had taken seven hours but they finally made it to Alaska with frozen limbs, the place they arrived at was small, a quaint little town surrounded by mountains, there had to be no more 30 buildings which consisted of two bars, three stores, one garage, an entertainment plaza the hotel, two emergency service departments and twenty residential homes, with it being a very isolated place they were mainly constructed of wood, "this is the place, how can anyone do anything bad around here" Roxie asked sceptically, "this place is actually very popular, mountain climbers and explorers often come here in hopes of achieving greatness" tiger claw stated blandly, everyone just staring, "well thank you for that but I think we should be going" Leo walked towards the small town everyone else soon following. The small bell on the counter dinged as the four waited for service, "well this place is…homely" Roxie said uneasily looking around the room that had walls littered with the head of slain animals, "indeed… I get the impression that the owner of this fine establishment would be a hunter" Usagi examined the many animal rugs and trophies around the lobby, just then a rather small man with far too much facial hair, or hair in general for the matter appeared at the counter, he wore a neat, very expensive looking suit and the excessive amount of hair was styled to look almost publicly acceptable, "oh, um… hi" Leo managed, "good day to you sir, my name is Alfred, how may I be of assistance" he had a posh French like accent however he was clearly local so how he attained that accent was unknown, "we want a room" tiger claw butted in, "ah of course, and how long shall you be staying" he was now scribbling dates and numbers in his book, "one week" Roxie piped, "ok and finally may I have your names" he stopped writing and looked up to face Leo who was only a rulers length from his face, "my name is john Wright and this is my daughter Lola, my friend here is Marcus. and his nephew Tyron Vancouver" Usagi was always on top of things when it came to fake identities, before the small man could open his mouth again Leo simply said "cash" leaving Alfred speechless as he wrote down the last bit of information, "well here are your room keys, third floor rooms 34 and 35" he said handing them the keys and leaving them alone in the lobby once more, "can we explore this place, please" Roxie begged, "I'm not sure about that kid" tiger claw replied, "aw come on, we all know one this guy's gone we gotta scat" Leo wasn't getting involved he simply waited for the verdict, "very well, but stay out of trouble" Usagi warned, instantly Roxie grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him out and they ran down the street.

Throughout the week the two groups hadn't seen much of each other both going their separate ways, Roxie and Leo often challenged each other like racing up the mountain or fighting on the ice and so on where as Usagi and tiger claw had refined themselves to the town making the most of the facilities at hand, more specifically, the bar, nothing too alcoholic but still had a small kick to it, a luxury they didn't often get to enjoy, however the week came to an end all too soon, they were all in room 35 their gear scattered around the place, they had only brought essentials however hadn't exactly been carrying it round all week, as soon as guns where loaded and weapons where equipped, they headed for the top floor, the office. upon arriving they were faced with a small single door, they snuck up to it, two on either side, tiger claw motioned with is hand counting up to three before Roxie burst down the door however she froze immediately, the others quickly dashed in and had the same reaction, Alfred stood holding a lighter, the entire office filled with gunpowder and oil containers, "each floor of this building is covered with gasoline, you move this whole building goes up in seconds" he chuckled evilly, so that's what that smell had been, "oh you ass-hole" Leo commented dryly, Alfred finished his evil laughter, "surrender now or burn in hell" he clicked the lighter open releasing a small flame, "I would rather burn than become a coward" Usagi yelled everyone agreeing, "suit yourself" Alfred screamed, Usagi chucked a dagger hitting the miniature man in the neck, unbeknownst to Leo that he had one, however it was too late, the lighter hit the floor and before anyone could move the whole room was in flames, an explosion sent Leo and tiger claw through the floor where as another propelled Usagi and Roxie through the wall they just came from.

he pulled himself of the floor as fast as he could, the head was unbearable and he had a killer migraine, pulling the scarf over his mouth he looked around briefly, "tiger claw" Leo called out, unfortunately getting no response, "TIGER CLAW" he called louder this time, eventually he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, "kid, that you", Leo headed toward the source of the sound until he seen tiger claw he seemed to be trapped under fallen beams from the waist down, "Leo, get out of here" he grunted letting himself flop to the ground, "no come on we gotta get you out of here" Leo started pulling helplessly on tiger claws arms, "you can't, my legs are completely trapped, there's no getting out for me" he scolded forcing Leo away, "well I'm not leaving you here" Leo was determined to get tiger claw out of here alive one way or another, "why won't you just leave me" tiger claw yelled at the struggling Leo currently trying to lift wood of his fallen friend, "because you're like family to me and I'm not leaving my family behind" that shut tiger claw up, Leo stopped trying to lift the wood and examined the pile, support beams and walls falling around them, "the centre doesn't look as weighed down, if I go in there and lift it up do you think you could squeeze out" Leo looked at tiger claw hopefully, "Leo just…" "do you think you could squeeze out" he repeated himself in a lower tone interrupting tiger claw, "probably, yes" he sighed in defeat, Leo nodded and disappeared before his eyes, he reappeared in the rubble unable to stand up properly, forcing himself to push against the scolding wood he pushed up lifting the weight of tiger claws legs, digging his claws into the floorboards he pulled as hard as he could, eventually his waist was free allowing I'm to pull out his legs with ease, "I'm out" he called, just then the boards creaked loudly before the whole pile went crashing down to the ground level, "Leonardo" he screamed dashing over to the large hole and peering down at the burning rubble, "no" he whispered, "yes" someone behind him whispered back, tiger claw whipped around coming face to face with Leonardo's smug smile, "you little…" he growled giving Leo a hug, "one, not the time, two, we need to go" Leo pushed himself away, he looked excused, holding all that weight must have tired him out, "let's go" tiger claw dashed off in the only available direction, Leo close behind, they eventually came to a window at the end of the corridor, "you realise where on the fifth floor, right" Leo called, tiger claw simply looked back with a grin on his face "your point" he asked Leos face matched tiger claw and they leaped through the window landing on the flat roof of the building next to them, they lay flat on their backs for what seemed like hours before one spoke up, "thanks, by the way" Leo tilted his head to the sound of the voice, "for what" he asked, tiger claw sighed, "saving me you idiot" tiger claw turned to face him, Leo smiled, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it" he giggled "I hate you sometimes" Leos chuckles died down, "I know you do buddy, I know" with that the conversation died off, they lay there for about ten minutes more before heading to the rendezvous point.

The splinters went flying everywhere, immediately usagi was up, "Roxie" he yelled, scanning the burning aria, "here" she replied pulling herself from discarded planks, suddenly they heard Leo calling, "do you think he's ok" Roxie asked stepping over the holes and burning spots in the ground, "he should be fine, but we need to go, now" he grabbed her arm and started pulling her out, "but what if there hurt" she pulled her gip from usagis grasp, "Roxie there's no way for us to get to them, trust me they'll be fine", Roxie hesitated before slowly making her way and going over to usagi "ok, let's go" they ran out the door which collapsed not long after. The building was staring to get extremely hot and it was becoming hard to breathe, Roxie coughed viciously, "d…dad I can…can't breathe" she chocked through her face mask, "I… I know, j…just a little further" he replied, the smoke had gotten thick and it was nearly impossible to breath, they had manoeuvred down two floors but it was unlikely they would make it down the next three, "that's it, s…screw this" Roxie coughed before approaching one of the cooler walls, she raised her foot and prepared where she would strike before kicking fill force, the wooden wall stood no chance, "come on, let's go she and usagi leaped out the window landing in a pile of snow, "ah that nice" usagi sighed, the cold snow felt nice on their extremely warm fur, "anyway, we should get to the rendezvous point, he held out his hand and helped Roxie up, they ran off towards the only way out of the town as police sirens could be heard in the distance. They reached the small cove to find Leo and tiger claw awaiting them, "you took your time" tiger claw stated, Roxie ran over and hugged them both, "thank god you're ok", usagi walked over slowly, "we should probably get going" Leo stood up and started walking towards the exit, "don't you want to rest first" Roxie asked, "I would rather rest in my bed thank you" he waited at the entrance until eventually tiger claw got up and joined him "then let's go", they all flew off disturbing the trees , the bitter wind attacking them as they flew back to base.

As they arrived at the base they headed down to the medical doc in the science lab where they were patched up which wasn't the best feeling, "oh hey before you go I heard koyama was looking for you, she didn't sound too happy" Flynn warned as the four left the room, "looks like where going to the throne room" Leo commented as they headed down the corridor. As they pushed open the door, mistress was already looking there way, "ah I'm glad your all here, no, Leonardo would you care to explain this" she pointed over to her right and four head simultaneously turned looking in that direction as their jaws dropped, there, surrounded by guards, was Leos family, April and Casey, Leo was speechless, "well" koyama urged in a deadly tone, this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
